Ingun Black-Briar
|RefID = }} Ingun Black-Briar is a Nord and a member of Riften's affluent Black-Briar family and a soon-to-be alchemist. She studies alchemy and is working at Elgrim's Elixirs, where she serves as an apprentice to Elgrim. Personality Although she is much more eloquent and polite than the rest of the Black-Briars, Ingun shows her sinister side when talking about her experiments on animals. She says she is fascinated by alchemy because of the irony; the irony that the same world that gave life provides the means to die. She spends nearly every day in the shop training in alchemy, only returning home to sleep and eat meals. Mjoll the Lioness, an ardent opponent of the Black-Briars, views Ingun as a "strange girl" but doesn't seem to dislike her. Ingun dislikes her family. According to her, "all that wealth has been squandered on foolish ventures and political schemes." She feels that she was meant for much more, and wishes to pledge her life and ply her talents in darker circles. She ends conversations with, "If only my mother would let me, I would make her proud." When asked if Ingun is an alchemist, Ingun replies "I'm aspiring to earn that title, yes." According to Ingun, Master Elgrim says she's a natural; that she has a unique talent, but fears Elgrim's approval masks his intolerance for her mistakes. Interactions Few and Far Between Ingun says her mistakes have wasted hard-to-get ingredients. The Dragonborn can complete Ingun's Task for her. The task entails collecting twenty nirnroot, twenty nightshade, and twenty deathbell. She pays 750 for these ingredients. When she is reminded "that was the last of the ingredients," she will hand over a key to access to her supply chest where she stores her creations. She will restock the chest in the back of Elgrim's Elixirs every few days. Dialogue General :Tell me about your family. "Hmph. My family. All that wealth and they squander it on foolish ventures and political schemes. I was meant for so much more than all of this... I wish to pledge my life and ply my talents in darker circles. If only my mother would let me, I would make her proud." :Why are you so fascinated by alchemy? "It's exhilarating to observe the effects of my potions on the body. Watching the heart stop... the eyes go blind. We're made up of thousands of parts with thousands of different functions all working in tandem to keep us alive. Yet if only a single part of our imperfect machine fails, life fails. It makes one realize how fragile... how flawed we are. You ask why I'm so fascinated? The irony... the irony that the same world that gave us life provides us the means to die." Quotes *''"Hm? Sorry, just thinking about my experiments."'' *''"My mind is on my experiments today. What did you need?"'' *''"What was it you wanted?"'' *''"Now was it two parts giant lichen or three? Hm..."'' *''"Any luck gathering those ingredients?"'' – During "Few and Far Between" *''"My experiments can't be completed until you've brought me those ingredients. Do hurry."'' – During "Few and Far Between" *''"My experiments continue to go well thanks to you. How can I return the favor?"'' – After completing "Few and Far Between" *''"Don't forget to check your supply chest from time to time."'' – After completing "Few and Far Between" Trivia *In a conversation between Elgrim and his wife Hafjorg, she expresses worry about Ingun, mostly because of her oddity and how she tests her experiments on animals. Appearances * de:Ingun Schwarz-Dorn es:Ingun Espino Negro it:Ingun Rovo Nero pl:Ingun Czarna Róża ru:Ингун Чёрный Вереск Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers